Tell Me, Commissioner
by thosefamiliarlights
Summary: The Scarecrow continues on his quest to make all of Gotham fear him, starting with their protector. Takes place after Batman Begins, and before TDK.


**Summary: The Scarecrow continues on his quest to make all of Gotham fear him, starting with their protector. Takes place after Batman Begins, and before TDK. **

**Hopefully you enjoy, as it's a short, just for fun situation based on my favorite Batman villain. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Let me go!"<p>

"Mmm, tell me Commissioner Gordon, what are you _afraid_ of?" Dr. Jonathan Crane popped open the latches on his briefcase and pulled out his signature burlap mask.

"That scum like _you_ will continue to terrorize the good people of Gotham!" Jim Gordon struggled as he sat tied to a chair, ropes constricting his arms and legs. The dark surroundings were the walls of part of the basement of Gotham City's Arkham Asylum, home to Dr. Crane's fear toxin producing lab, having previously infected Gotham's water supply.

"Hmm…spiders, perhaps? Fire? Rats? Heights, maybe?" He openly ignored Gordon's attempts to intimidate him.

Crane circled the Commissioner and leant down and whispered in his ear. "You seem like a fearless man to the idiots in this city, don't you?" He let out a dark chuckle. "The fools working in Arkham worshipped you…almost as much as they worshipped the _Bat-man_. Let's find out what a seemingly tough symbol of the law looks like when he's writhing in his seat, _begging_ for the monsters to go away…"

"You're a sick bastard, Crane!" Jim spat as Crane's icy blue eyes turned their gaze directly to Gordon's panicked face. Jonathan put the burlap mask aside, wanting to prolong the satisfying power he held over one of Gotham's most respected figures.

"It's morons like you who don't realize the amazing achievements I've accomplished here, and the rationality behind what I do." Crane ran his fingers through his neat hair, mussing it slightly. "Fear drives everything, my dear Commissioner. Every move you make, every decision you face, comes down to what you're afraid the outcome might be." The doctor gave a slight devious smile, adjusting his glasses. "Correct me if I'm wrong, which I can assure you, I am not."

Jim Gordon said nothing; he wasn't sure how to combat this extremely logical argument. He had to catch himself, his thoughts started to delve into the realm of _'He's right…'_

"You'll be stopped. I can assure you that you won't succeed in this sick experimentation." Gordon stared right into the Scarecrow's frigid gaze once more, not daring to be daunted by Crane.

"Go ahead and keep believing that, however pathetic that hope may be." Crane sneered. "You said you're afraid people like me will continue to terrorize—"

"_Scum._ I said _scum_ like you." Gordon cut him off.

"As I was saying," Scarecrow gritted his teeth. "You're afraid that _people_ like me will continue to terrorize the city." He grasped his mask once again. "Well, I can assure you, we're going to. And there's nothing any of you imbecilic worms can do to stop us… especially not your close ally, the Bat-man." He placed a tone of disgust on the hero's name. "Considering that I've formulated a stronger form of the toxin, that little antidote you've acquired won't help you now."

"Batman has stopped you before and he sure as hell can do it again." Gordon growled.

Crane smoothed the front of his suit. "The poor people of Gotham, having lost their beloved head of justice, Jim Gordon, will just have to put their faith in their watchful hero." Crane laughed. "Too bad I'll have shattered the bat's mind by the time they even have the chance to think about him."

"You and I both know that Batman will always stop you." He attempted to lean forward toward Crane, but stayed put as the ropes held tight.

"And what makes you say that? With such little knowledge and so many failed attempts at trying to threaten me, you don't seem in such a position to make that sort of statement, now do you?"

"Just the slightest inclination." Gordon smirked.

"Poor Jim Gordon, starting to believe his own little delusions." Jonathan Crane remarked, pulling on his mask, his voice laden with sarcastic pity. "Indulge me in your final moments of sanity, what gives you this inclination?" Gordon didn't respond, he only chuckled lightly, continuing to smirk.

"Just a very good feeling." The low, raspy voice associated with none other than Batman rang out through the room. The Scarecrow whipped around in shock, only to have Batman lift him by his shirt collar and slam him into the wall.

"Time to go back to your cell, Doctor." Batman threw Crane against the wall one more time as he ripped off his mask, causing him to gasp in pain, before standing him up and leading him back to his straitjacket.

"Until we meet again, my dear Commissioner Gordon," The Scarecrow called out as he was being pulled away. Gordon motioned for the guards that rushed in to untie him as he watched Dr. Jonathan Crane, formerly one of Gotham's most intelligent minds, being dragged by Batman. Crane let out another dark chortle.

"Soon, all of Gotham will know what you fear… and how very interesting that experiment of mine will be…"


End file.
